The purpose of this training program is to prepare physicians and bio-medical scientists for academic careers in cardiovascular research. The theme that permeates this program is that students must be offered both a breadth of exposure and a depth of expertise to acquire the essential aptitude and tools to thrive in an aggressive academic environment. Each of the 24 training faculty has on-going federal and other research funding, collectively totaling $22 million direct cost dollars annually. They come from four colleges, two centers, ten departments and the Gill Heart Institute. One of the distinctive strengths of our instructional team, and therefore of this program, is that these individuals have a long and well-documented history of collaboration in graduate-training and in the development and maintenance of supplemental training opportunities. Trainees will be recruited from the Integrated Biomedical Sciences program and from other participating academic units. A curriculum that emphasizes cross-fertilization between the clinical and basic sciences will be provided. Members of our faculty have an established history of recruiting and training minority students, and particular attention will be given to continuing this commitment. The didactic experience will include formal course work, including an opportunity to enroll in a closely mentored scientific writing class, and mentored participation in weekly journal clubs, topical seminar series and Gill Heart Institute programs. Research training is the backbone of this program. Trainees will choose from four areas of research that seek to elucidate the mechanisms of arrhythmogenesis, BP regulation/hypertension endothelial function/atherosclerosis and ischemic heart disease/cardiac myocyte dysfunction. The proposed program provides a setting that will increase the effectiveness and efficiency of our on-going multi-disciplinary approach to graduate education in the cardiovascular sciences.